Efímero
by Nitta Caffeine Rawr
Summary: Si no fuera tan fuerte o mejor dicho cobarde, quizás si no fuera tan obstinado para sus cosas o si no tuviera un sentido del deber tan fuerte, sujetaría su propia espada entre sus manos para enterrársela en el pecho y seguir a ese mocoso a donde fuera que estuviera yendo ahora mismo. Daba igual porque simplemente se alejaba de él.


Disclaimer: SnK NO me pertenece; ojala, es de Hajime Isayama, pero él será mi esposo así que todos tranquilos. Me enteraré de todos los spoiler antes que nadie. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a quien la hizo porque le quedo muy hermosa.

Je, je, je -risa macabra muy macabra-. Bueno, si alguien que ha entrado aquí ha leído otra de mis historias: gracias por volver a leer algo mío. Es que todavía estoy nerviosa por ser... primeriza en el fandom, por decirlo de cierta manera. Espero que este les guste -chan, chan. Suenan truenos-. Si, si, es triste, damas y caballeros.

Recuerden que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme pueden hacerlo por mis modos de contacto en mi perfil de , además siempre me gusta hablar con la gente. Guay. (Nota: Si hay algún fallo orcográfico, no duden en decirme. Yo no me enojo, de hecho me ayuda porque no importa las veces que lo revises a uno siempre se le puede pasar algo).

Parejas: Insinuación de Ereri.

Advertencias: ¿Eh? ¿Realidad?

* * *

Efímero.

* * *

Entonces el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, quien valía por un ejército entero, el mismo hombre que podía contra los titanes más fuertes él solo. La persona que podía hacer casi cualquier cosa sin perder su porte serio y sereno, llegando así a la solución más lógica y racional. El sargento Rivaille o Levi, para quienes lo conocían mejor además de tener algo llamado «confianza», apretó los labios con fuerza y logró enterrarse los colmillos en el inferior sacando un poco de sangre. Dolía, dolía mucho y no tenía ninguna relación con sus heridas físicas como los cortes superficiales en los brazos y rostro. Su pecho ardía con un fuego abrasador y el corazón se le estrujaba con desconsuelo. Tenía la sensación de que todo en su estómago se estaba revolviendo y las náuseas le inundaron, al mismo tiempo que el nudo de su garganta se hacía más apretado y el aroma de la sangre le daba arcadas.

Joder, dolía demasiado… ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto dolor en un solo momento? ¿Cómo parecía que todo cambiaba en un simple instante?

Rivaille había vivido tantas cosas; no era una persona normal o regular, sino todo lo contrario. Podría decirse que era joven —así se veía— y al mismo tiempo viejo, en un mundo en que la vida era tan corta como lo que podía durar un pisotón por parte de una mierda de titán.

Debería estar acostumbrado a esas cosas, todos pensaban que así era, porque demonios_, era el magnífico sargento Rivaille, quien valía por un ejército completo y el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad._ Cuando todos los días perdías a alguien, se supone —una falacia más de la sociedad— que te acostumbras a ese hecho, ese dolor. Pues se equivocaban, incluso al soldado más fuerte le duele _cada perdida_ de un cercano suyo —compañero, amigo, o simplemente alguien a quien pudo haber salvado— porque es humano, no una máquina como todos lo ven. Tal vez también era mejor manejando y ocultando sus propias emociones, para que los demás no lo conocieran más allá de lo que él quería pero parecen olvidar que Rivaille también siente; ama, odia, disfruta y sueña. No demostrarlo es sumamente diferente agregando que Levi tenía la experiencia para decir que lo sentimientos no sirven de mucho.

Te hacen débil, son una carga.

Por eso…

En tal momento se atrevía a decir que el pecho le dolía más que cuando su antiguo escuadrón falleció —aunque esa seguía siendo una herida sin cicatrizar. Eran sus amigos más cercanos y confiables, aun con el tiempo que había transcurrido a veces miraba sobre su hombro para decir algo y esperar alguna de esas caras conocidas, escuchándolo—, ese horrible momento en que frente a sus ojos presencio los demacrados cuerpos de sus compañeros. Parecía que sus emociones estaban a punto de ser más incontrolables que nunca.

Levi pensaba que no podría quedarse más tiempo ahí sin verse débil, romper su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia. No estaba seguro de la propia expresión que mantenía en su rostro, pero lo más seguro es que hubiera una, sin duda:

_Dolor. _

Los demás —los pocos que quedaban de pie, relativamente— no existían, los lloriqueos y quejas de los soldados que habían tenido que ir a otra de las muchas expediciones al exterior tampoco se escuchaban para él. Solo podía sentir su propio corazón contra su pecho y sentir el cuerpo ya medio frío de Eren Jaeger. El menor con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, la capa de Rivaille con el símbolo de la legión de reconocimiento estaba sobre él para resguardarlo del frío pero ahora tenía un gran manchón escarlata que no debería estar ahí, justamente en el símbolo que a ese mocoso idiota había inspirado tanto.

¿Cómo un color tan bello podía ser tan horrible? El carmín que parecía tan brillante y vivo, representaba todo lo contrario, de nuevo.

Los ojos de Eren se mantenían cerrados y completamente quietos, le hacía falta un brazo y un pie, además de que todavía con la gran herida mantenida en su abdomen donde nacía aquella enorme mancha que seguía expandiéndose hasta secarse sobre la tela… su rostro estaba sereno, medio en paz. Si Rivaille no mirara hacia abajo, desde su barbilla, podría jurar que estaba durmiendo y en cualquier momento despertaría con esas miradas tan confundidas que tenía, justo para decir algo idiota sobre que mataría a todos los titanes.

Pero no.

—Oye… —musitó entre dientes, despacio. Un gemido lastimero escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo y agradeció que nadie estuviera a su alrededor para escucharlo. Unos segundos, eso es todo lo que tenía y sentía que no era suficiente, nunca jamás bastaría. El hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro ya tenía completamente claro lo que ocurría, pero aun así había una leve chispa de esperanza que ingenuamente necesitaba mantener. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta pero el nudo seguía ahí, oprimiéndolo. Los ojos le escocían—¿Cuándo vas a despertar… mocoso de mierda? Despierta, Eren. Despierta… por favor —rogó en un susurro que fue llevado por el viento y que nadie más, además de él, escuchó.

Eren no abría los ojos.

Eren no estaba respirando.

—¿Cuándo vas a despertar? —volvió a susurrar y sin poder evitarlo, porque Rivaille ya no era dueño de sus actos, inclinó la cabeza casi juntando sus frentes. Unos cuantos mechones de su propio cabello rozaban la frente fría del mocoso.

Eren no lo escuchaba.

—Despierta… —murmuró de nuevo y cerró los ojos—Oye, mocoso. Te lo ordeno… por favor.

¿Por qué?, se preguntaba, ¿por qué todo tenía que terminar así? ¿Realmente iba a terminar así?

Eren iba en su caballo, en la posición que le habían asignado pero fue entonces cuando todo salió mal. El infierno en la tierra, de nuevo. Todos gritaban despavoridos, se intentaba mantener el orden y comenzó la lucha por mantenerse con vida. Rivaille no pudo hacer nada, se distrajo unos leves minutos para salvar su propio pellejo y el de unos cuantos soldados más pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que todo terminara de esa manera.

A Eren le había atacado un titán, tal vez un anormal —no lo sabría, aunque sentía una sed de venganza temible— y cuando se lo iban a devorar, logró escapar con su equipo tridimensional pero algo salió mal, de nuevo. Eren cayó cerca de un árbol, a los pies de este y una rama media suelta que había a varios metros de altura comenzó a caer debido a la fuerza de otro titán que torpemente había chocado contra el tronco. La rama había ganado velocidad, era demasiado grande y tenía punta. Al final, ese trozo de madera se inclinó y se enterró en su abdomen, con fuerza, inmovible para él solo. Para ese momento a Eren ya le faltaba su pie y brazo, no tenía suficiente sangre para estar consciente.

Incluso demasiado débil para entrar a su forma de titán. Tal vez fue la sorpresa de tener una rama atravesando su cuerpo, o la adrenalina abandonado su cuerpo por haberse salvado de ser devorado, que no le dejo pensar alguna buena razón para transformarse. Se bloqueó. No pudo defenderse, más allá de esperar el final con rabia e impotencia.

—¿Cuándo vas a despertar?

Eren Jaeger estaba muerto.

Rivaille apretó los hombros de Eren con las manos, con fuerza, deseando que aquel tacto le traspasara la energía que fuera necesaria para que abriera los ojos y se recuperara. Él era fuerte, obstinado, impulsivo y terco. No le cabía en la cabeza que se rindiera ante algo tan subjetivo como la rama de un árbol. Podía ser incluso cómico que el chico que había jurado acabar con todos los titanes falleciera por algo tan ridículo, no un titán, _una puta rama_.

Pero si alguien hacía un comentario al respecto cerca de Rivaille, se encargaría de que no volviera a hablar el resto de su vida.

Eren no iba a despertar.

Levi, perdido en la mezcla de su propio sufrimiento no pensó si quiera en lo que le diría a Mikasa Ackerman o Armin Arlert. Ellos estaban en otra posición, muy lejos para enterarse hasta dentro de un tiempo más, pero era su deber informarles. Como capitán, sargento y quien estaba a cargo de Eren. No le importaba la mirada de la chica, quien seguramente lo odiaría más para luego caer en un agujero de desesperación y desolación. No. Levi solo podía pensar en él y sus propias emociones que seguían estrujando su pecho.

Si no fuera tan «fuerte» o mejor dicho cobarde, quizás si no fuera tan obstinado para sus cosas o si no tuviera un sentido del deber tan fuerte, sujetaría su propia espada entre sus manos para enterrársela en el pecho y seguir a ese mocoso a donde fuera que estuviera yendo ahora mismo. Daba igual porque simplemente se alejaba de él.

Y no quería, joder no, no podía con el hecho de que Eren se iba. Lo estaba dejando atrás. Mierda, lo estaba dejando muy atrás. ¿A dónde se estaba yendo? Mierda, mierda, no lo volvería a ver.

Rivaille dejando que hubiera un solo momento de debilidad, besó la punta de la nariz de Eren o mejor dicho fue un roce de sus propios labios contra su piel y luego hizo lo mismo con sus labios fríos. Otro chiste que _podría_ ser gracioso es que justamente Eren, después de mucho tiempo de estar molestándolo, le había dicho que cuando volvieran al cuartel tras la victoria de la expedición él le debería un beso.

Explicito así:

—Sargento —Eren se había esforzado para no cortarse con él, completamente fiel a su petición porque sabía que Rivaille le correspondía—. Cuando volvamos, podré besarlo. ¡Usted me deberá un beso!

En ese momento Rivaille había chasqueado la lengua y dado la espalda, pero en el fondo estaba feliz.

Bien, había recibido el beso, claro, pero estaba muerto.

Entonces Levi separó levemente sus rostros pero antes de alzar la cabeza, levantarse y caminar para alejarse de ahí dejando su capa sucia y el cuerpo de Eren —alguien más, otro soldado, se lo llevaría porque seguía siendo un héroe. Estaba seguro que el mocoso no recibiría el trato de otros a quienes dejaban simplemente tirados, no porque quisieran, sino porque no había tiempo para transportarlos— en el césped sucio por la sangre roja, partes de cuerpo humano, equipos y otras cosas, se permitió derramar una sola lágrima amarga frente a él. Solo una y nada más, pero le cayó en medio de la frente.

La lágrima más amarga de su vida y de la humanidad entera.

Pero luego, en la noche cuando estuviera solo en su habitación, lloraría internamente y sufriría en silencio la pérdida de su ser más amado.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr.**


End file.
